In the flesh
by TIQ
Summary: Mina's back! As well as dealing with strange family & friends not to mention Uni and she still hasn't come to terms being a demon's 'Mate'. What's a girl to do huh?
1. Mina's back! & her problem with cooking

_There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains _

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Pulsing through my veins  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name,  
Pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Chasing down my lane  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes  
There she goes

Sixpence none the richer - **There she goes**

-----

A/N: I can't believe I can't use the hash keys now! _fumes/_ This is so dumb!

Keys/_blah /_ action

----

"I can't believe I have to drag you here Narumi - there's nothing here for you y'know - what happened if you go into heat huh? I'm not going to be responsible for a half-breed humping some hobo ok?"

It's raining, and we've just got off the bus (I have passed my test but I kinda need a job to buy a car). My half-sister finny enough, just happens to be Panther Demoness, well a half-breed to that. She's a bit grouchy because like most felines; she hates the water.

"I maybe coming to 15 soon sis but I'm positive that I can control my own heat"

"Ow! There's no need to whack me with the newspaper though!"

"Find.Job.Now...and don't throw me into the dog pound please? Me no like dogs"

"_/ growls _/ I only DID that because you were coughing up hair balls and we were walking past some tourists! I'll find a job later. Now, we have to find a ROOF over our heads"

I...Have a headache... Oh! I forgot to tell you, My appearance has well..changed...blame my step-mother and her stylist gurus _/ sweatdrops/ ._ My hair is still dark brown but it's wayyy longer (wavy too) and it's a bastard to brush ok? So I've shoved it into a lowish pony tail.

Clothes have changed - more feminie but I still have a few pair of jeans stashed in my suit case (along with my training kit).

My younger sister is older, prettier and far more slender than I. No fair. She's more of a unruly/rebellious dressed person -_/ rolls her eyes/_ ooooh yeah go 'Pink Kitty' T-shirt. Her bangs and curls have been stylised to that of Chun-li from that game she plays at week-ends - Street fighter.

I beat her every time _/ cackles evilly/_

"Uhhh...Mina? We're getting soaked here...hello?" she waved her hand in front of me."Earth to Mina! Mina men are starting to get nosebleeds now..."

Quickly nabbing the bags in a rush, babbling at the same time because not only were the clothes thin materials, but we got splashed by a passing car (which crashed into the bank) uh...free money anyone?

"Ack! Sorry sis, I thought I saw...someone I recognized... c'mon, we can't be dawdling about - we'll catch flu. Now where did she say her house was...?" I flicked my hand open "Narumi? Pass me the map"

She became nervous all of the sudden - please don't tell me...

"heh...heh I thought you had it?"

"...NARUMI? I can't believe you've LOST the MAP!"

"Well I'm sure the place isn't too hard to find! What does she smell like? We can use Tiny to help us"

"How should I know? I didn't bring anything of hers with me!"

"Now who's stupid?"

Arg! I can't be dealing with this! Quickening the pace (with my pet Tiny in tow) I began to scour the streets for that noodle café she and Yusuke now vowed together as man and wife (I missed the wedding which was because of my college exams) You'd think by now that living around this area a good part of my life had it's advantages but it's not! It's like looking for a hiding place on a field!

Aha, I think I might have that hiding place after all..._/ runs towards the voices/_

"hey Mina! It's this way! _/ confused/_ where are you going?"

"C'mon! There's some people over by that off-licence who could help us!"

We'd had only started to cross the road when by pure luck I had heard the rumbling sounds that only hoards of fangirls could make. Fangirls + Popular nice person Help! (Oh and lots of ruckus)

"Oh Kazuma, please consider that proposition of studying together later on ok?"

"He's going to the spring party with us Tia so buzz off!"

"Pff, I don't know about you girls but he's got better things to do like walk me home"

_/sweatdrops /_ Riiight... I think this guy needs more than saving - he needs a miracle! I told Narumi to stay close behind me as you and I know; it could get verrrry ugly. Luckily she did as she was told (maybe setting Tiny on her was maybe enough), making sure that her cap didn't fall of and expose her feline ears.

"Yo! Slobbering mongrels! Step away...from the defenceless prey! That's it...one foot in front of the other ... good mongrels..."

One of them decided to be brave just because she was taller with those crippling high-heels of hers. Why can't she wear plimsolls like everyone else?

"You should _mind_ your own **_business_** missy. Outsiders aren't welcomed here." The spittle she was creating from just talking was enough to make you vomit!

The worse part is that Narumi is shouting in the background! Oh help me...

"C'mon Mina! Kick her in the balls! She doesn't look like a woman to me! C'mon sis! Show her you don't take crap from ANYONE!"

A couple of girls whispered cautiously to each other. Even the bloke was looking pale. Eventually this so-called 'bully' was beginning to tremble slightly.

"Y-you wouldn't happen to be...Mina A-Asako now would y-you?"

"Heh heh" I leaned in menacingly "If I was would you step aside before I _really_ lose my cool? Or would your incapability to walk without arrogantly asking for directions cause you problems hmm?"

Next thing I saw she was brushing me down, apologising for making a scene and briskly waking away whilst hollering at the others to get a move on. So it was just me, Narumi, Tiny and 'Kazuma'...now where have I heard that name before?

Narumi piped up in a 'matter-of-a-fact' tone.

"Nice one sis! But I wish you wouldn't slouch, you look like an old hag..."

/_annoyed _/ "I'm so going to put you out in the pouring rain tonight..."

Kazuma stood there just staring at us whilst we continued to argue, threaten and 'wrestle' till my sister pointed out that we were being stared at.

I quickly recollected myself. "Ah, um Kazuma? Could you possibly tell me were about Keiko's Noodle café is please? Me and my half-sister _/ death glares at her/_ are kina lost and we need help getting there..."

"Mina, don't you recognise me?"

Lifting up one of my bangs I looked at him long and hard - then the light inside my head went off similar to that of a light bulb.

"KUWABARA! Oh my god!" I virtually leapt onto him! "You've changed so much! How have you been? Are those burns still there?"

He grinned and started to laugh "No, my Yukina sorted that out - we're finally dating! I'm so happy I could dance in the rain!"

Narumi stated that we need to get to Keiko's before we caught flu - so we ran as fast as we could with Kuwabara in the front. Who could of thought that Kuwabara would get that much attention? I thought Kurama was only capable of doing that!

After about half an hour tops; we stopped just outside the café - it was closed for break by the looks of it. Might have to go round the back and knock.

"Um, Hello? Keiko? It's me, Mina! I've brought My sister and Tiny with me. Where the hell is she? Wait a sec, I think I can hear someone coming towards the door...

It was her father, Mr Yukimaura who answered. Of course he was a bit taken back (he thought that it was new fashion statement up in Yokohama to wear cat-earbands and tails - I'll have to forewarn Narumi in the near future)

"Mina," He smiled "it's nice to see you again, though I hardly recognized you - The 'Sarcastic' eyes and Having Tiny in your handbag gave it away. Come in, come in Keiko's just finishing up with the orders - did you have a safe journey over here you two?"

Kuwabara helped us with the bags as Narumi slung her denim coat onto one of the pegs.

"We would've driven here but my clumsy and 'road-raged' sister decided to ram the Mini-cooper into the back of some old astra. So we had to get the bus here. Could've arrived an hour early if -"

"IF **_you_** hadn't slept on the bus! Have you any idea how much you bloody weigh?"

"Weakling"

"ass wiper"

"Jack-off"

"Dog meat" I whipped out a collar

"eh? W-what's that for?"

"I hear that pit-bulls can even chew through Bison bones _care to test that theory..._"

"Mina!" Keiko scolded. Dammit! Why can't I taunt my sister? She started it after all...

"eh heh...hey Keiko...I see that you've not changed...sorta." The cat collar was soon thrown in the bin.

"I've just been onto the phone to Kur-I mean Shuichi" She quickly tried to cover up in front of her dad (who by this time was cooking up something special I know!) So she ushered us all into the front room, where the log fire was burning just nicely for us. Shame that Kuwabara had a bit of a cold though, but I'm sure that Yukina will sort that out _/ sniggers/_.

"He said that he looks forward to seeing you at uni tomorrow"

"What? But I thought I was going to the same uni as you? I wrote it down on that piece of...uhhh dammit, I was speaking to Yukina when she told me to write down Kurama's place of education - must of written it in the choice of schools..."

"Seems that fate has been nice to you for a change" Kuwabara piped up, drinking the cup of cocoa.

"Oh I wouldn't say that...our dad's been doing deals with the underworld. He's lost it hasn't he Mina?"

I just nodded. I'm still wondering how mum is though. But seeing her might be too risky considering the fact that Dad...well...dad's mutated. Narumi didn't see it - she was asleep at the time but I wasn't. Skin sprouted thick, black fur, teeth had no trouble sharpening by itself - looked more like one of those werecats; only the eyes were a flaming putrid yellow and instead of saliva - it looked similar to rotten egg yolk.

And her father wasn't 'attacking' Rina either - like Narumi thought the night before...

_Get out..._

"Sis?"

I shook the remaining nightmare from my head.

"Hmm? Sorry I was in another world...which reminds me, when is Yusuke returning home? You said it was his birthday but when?"

Keiko sipped on black coffee. "Next year. You are going to my wedding right?"

"Of course I am! That's what I'm here for! Everyone is invited right?"

"Yup! I'm so excited but scared at the same time."

"Ach, no worries, Me, Botan and Yukina _oh and of course, _Narumi will help you out"

"I think she's referring to you Mina.."

"What's that supposed to mean Kuwabara? It's not as if I'm going to thump the 1st person/heretic at the church now am I?"

Complete silence. A tumbleweed rolled past us (how it got there in the first place is beyond me since we're inside and it's not the wild west)

"Well that's answers my question huh? Maybe if I wear something frilly or girly it'll most likely stop me from landing a punch anyway. Besides, Rina's lessons have paid off in a way"

The last part was spat out disdainfully. Walking around the mansion with 4 fat dictionaries was heavy on the head and painful on the foot. Now I know how Mia feels in 'The princesses Diaries'

After Kuwabara said his goodbyes (as it was getting late) It was time to turn in.

----

Read and review please :)


	2. Youko's 'little' pest problem

_I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you) _

This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walked into the room ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
So it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say  
Hey, go away, I will  
But I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
So it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

I don't know what I'm up against (no)  
I don't know what it's all about  
(oh no)  
I've go so much to think about  
(think about)  
Hey!I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
So it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

**Kaci- **_I think I love you _( I thought this suit Mina's character's perfectly)

* * *

A/N:- It's a proper rom-com finally! So I apologuise in advance if Youko is slightly OOC

* * *

I had spent most of the day walking around the town with my pet Tiny in tow. Jeeze hasn't this place changed. There's more wannabe thugs than fake I.Ds -trust me that's a lot!

I couldn't be bothered to go to University really, most of them there were just disdainful for my brain to cope - besides I had bigger problems to deal with. Grandpa sho was one of them; if he hadn't poked his nose in and brought dear _father _to drag me to Yokohama...I might of done something decent with myself - like own a motorbike shop.

_/sighs/_ "Nothing but clear blue skies, birds singing and - oh dear god no...what's SHE doing here?"

If you're not sure by now I guarantee you it's my mother! With another man! Carrying her shopping!

"Oh hi honey! **_Why_** are you hanging around uptown... you should be studying at Uni..."

"Well I wasn't up for it ok? Narumi's at school so you don't have to worry about her skipping...who's he anyways."

"Mina don't be so rude! This is Ryouta Hirashi...I've been seeing him for a while now..."

I just stood there gawking at this...colossal mountain of a man shall we say over 6ft? He just slightly bowed and ushered my mother to be on her way...what the hell? He can't be normal! No way on earth could this 'thing' be so tall! I decided to kick few cans around the park to brew on my ever 'expanding' dilemma.

I sat on the swing and let the gentle breeze calm me down. It's just weird what's happened over the years, growing up a delinquent, meeting your best friend's friends and then partnering up ( without choice mind) with a guy who's really a demon who seems to be besotted with you...

"Is that all you do?...y'know - think."

Ack! I fell flat on my ass, smacking my head on one of the swing's frame. I'm sure I'm down to my last 100 brain cells...

"Hiei...you've really got to stop sneaking up on me...people will start to wonder if you're my stalker..."

"Don't be a fool human...I was asked by Kurama to seek you out..."

"That's a first Hiei - playing cupid instead of assassin..." Lifting one of my curious eyebrows at him as I dusted myself off further. "So what does he want me for?"

"He wants you to go over his house for dinner, something called 'meeting the parents'..."

"What? His mother I know but having a meal with the REST of them? A-and I've gotta bring some form of food and I can't cook! I poisoned my Food Tech teacher with burnt fish and expired soy sauce last year...heh heh..."

"..."

"Um, Hiei?"

"..."

"Oh great - he's in dumb shock..."

As you know when you piss off someone by calling them dumb, you tend to get into contact with sharp-pointy objects. In my case it was in a form of a Katana - sword.

After trying to pry my way out of this situation by smooth-talking (he has a worse ego than napoleon did!) I was left to walk home with four new problems.

1) Should I go to University or just get a job?

2) Mother's new boyfriend

3) Shuichi controlment of Youko

4) Cooking

Luckily I had instant noodles left for me to boil (though I ended up scalding the scars of my arm...)

_/grits her teeth and hurls the kettle of the window/_ Ruddy thing! Jeeze! If it wasn't for the nagging messages from my mother to clean the fish tank (which was thrown away 10 minutes ago because it was just gross - the fish was past dead).

The peaceful and serenity were soon to be parted as the loud bangs on the door followed by my half-sister and mother stormed in.

Why must they argue over the fact that Narumi's grades were shit? Again? It was no different to mine at her age - mother should be grateful that she's getting A's in P.E and Maths.

Heh heh...I didn't even get a D.

"Mina? Hi Honey I didn't see you - what's the matter you look...you look..."

"Like you haven't been laid for years..."

"Narumi!"

"What? It's obvious she's thinking about Shuichi!"

"Just...get the hell away from me ok? I just want some alone time. Jeeze I haven't seen him since I got here which is what...ages? And now I've been invited to meet the rest of his family! What the hell am I going to do?"

My mother sat me down on the cream leather sofa whilst Narumi made some Ramen noodles (Yay!).

She looked at me as if any moment, she was going to tell me the answer that every person has asked - the meaning of life, the winning lottery numbers, Her account number to her silver credit card...

"Shori thinks you're a lovely girl and wouldn't mind helping you spruce up your cooking skills"

_/face faults/ _"You told her my cooking stinks?"

"ha ha, well, I couldn't hide your court letters for trying to poison your teacher now could I?"

"You could've of shredded them with the shredder..."

"You blew up the dam thing when you set the T.V alight **remember?**"

"Heh...heh..._/Sweatdrops/_ "

"Anyways, she wants you go round there this weekend to help her with the cooking"

"Um ok...thanks mum...I guess..."

She patted me on the shoulder like sign that everything was gonna be a-ok ( a-ok my ass - I'm gonna have to remind myself to wear a chastity belt too when I get over there!) And then left me to get dressed.

I _was_ going to hop into my bed when my phone rang - it was Keiko.

"Mina I need your help tomorrow - I need to pick my wedding dress!"

"Wha? Sure, sure Keiko but please tell me - why are you ringing me at 11pm to tell me this?"

" I would've rung you earlier but you were all out. Even worse is that you haven't been to uni! Dammit Mina what the hell is going on in that brain of yours?"

I looked at my phone in shock - she's worse than my mother!

"Maybe I'm better off with a job Keiko - mum's been out a lot with that new fella of hers and trust me - he should've been a demon 'cause he's HUUUUUGE! We're talking about using step-ladders to speak to him face-to face!"

"Your mum's going out?"

"Yeah an he's- whaddya mean 'going out'?"

"No-no-no not in a bad way; I mean you _are_ glad for her right?"

"Uh-huh...I just hope that my deranged father doesn't come after her..."

There's that awkward, heavy silence again! I wonder where Tiny went...?

"I'll see you tomorrow Keiko - I need my sleep badly. Bye."

Flipped the phone down and then I just laid there. Heck even my thoughts were empty.

Since when have I missed Kurama? It's nice to have some quiet time to-

'_Think about familly planning?'_

'_What? ACK! You again! Jeeze Kurama I thought I had the day to myself!'_

'_Not quite my thorny rose. I overheard your conversation - and I'll be making sure you finish University too'_

'_but-'_

'_No buts Mina - or else I'll make you pay dearly'_

'_That sounded perverted...besides - err Kurama? You wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you...'_

I was staring at tiny who was at the time, chewing on my shoes - or the rug..kinda hard to tell sometimes. Ayways, the strange glow was near enough blinding me ( I desperately need to buy some glasses!)

Well, the next thing I saw was...a 6 year old humanoid/fox demon with the most CUTEST grey eyes and long ( dead straight too) sooty hair - the only thing was that he was naked as a jail bird - and still had the bloody shoe in his mouth.

"Mimi pwetty - strange fox man's keeps your panties under his bed..."

_/ blinks / _"Oh shit...Youko's not gonna like this..."

...I thought I heard Youko thinking the same thing...

* * *

There we go! Read and review please! 


	3. Can you see another Irony?

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if It's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down  


_**Nickleback **- Photograph

* * *

_

A/N: Here's another chapter! Well I've got the last box set of Yu Yu Hakusho and to be honest - I'm kinda scared to watch it - silly I know but...IT'S THE LAST SERIES! _/sobs/_

Sorry - on with the story!

* * *

The past few days have been annoying - I mean with University handing out essays (which is pretty dam hard!) And now with Tiny... 

Here's the lowdown:-

When a demon fox reaches a certain age it evolves - like that pokemon program where that catersummit turns into a metawhatisname.

Same glowy impact - embarrassing consequences.

Unfortunately Kurama is slightly struggling with the new family member but only because it always spies on him and then reports back to me.

I always end up laughing my head off though like one time, I was bathing tiny (Y'know in his humanoid form) and he was telling me about the time Kurama was in the shower and he was imagining that I was there with him. He went complete Youko and turned the cold tap on that hard he busted it! Good thing that the sink wasn't installed completely that day...

"You funny mummy..." He says, splashing the rubber ducky around as if it was edible.

"What? Woah, woah I ain't your mother - well, I guess I would be since I found you in the Makai woods"

"Youko my daddy?"

"More like your uncle scar from the Lion King. C'mon I've gotta go meet Keiko today!"

She feels just as lost - I mean with the wedding planning and her waiting for her exam results for mid term - it was crazy when I walked in.

Jeeze! That's an understatement! Decorations EVERYwhere ( and I mean everywhere - even Mr Yukimaura even had confetti due to the bag splitting and bursting on him _/sighs /_ looks like confetti fried noodles for me then...

"You look like you haven't seen your boyfriend Mina - where is he?" Her dad grilled me whilst cooking my noodles.

"Dunno, I'm starting to wonder if the journey was a waste of time. Mind you _/laughs /_ he does have some strange methods of keeping contact with me...heh heh..."

"How did you meet him by the way - Keiko did mention but in my old age my memory's going..."

"Not to mention my appetite..." Looking at my dinner...

"What did you say?"

"Heh heh! Nothing! Looks delicious! Yum!"

Luckily Keiko came down to rush me outside towards her favourite café - why in such a hurry I'll never know but she looked ecstatic.

"He's here!" Hugging me to bits - almost cutting off my oxygen! Gack! Keiko! Gonna bust a valve here!

"Who? The pope?"

OW! What was that for? She didn't have to hit me **that** hard! I nursed a bruised head and 'damaged' arm.

"No silly! Yusuke! We kinda spoke to each other on the phone last week; he's coming back from demon world - oh you didn't know up till the Sensui fight. Um, how to tell you this..."

-Five Minutes and a couple of sodas later-

"And that's it really Mina...We're hoping to marry soon well, in few months time...Aren't you supposed to be getting married Mina?"

I just sat there in a trance. Yusuke's a demon? Kurama's an advisor to some friend of his in his bandit years? Is this the same place I left? Not to mention that Hiei's now gone back to the Makai.

"Mina? You ok?" Keiko looked at me worried.

"Uh, yeah I'm ok. Just getting used to the idea. That and knowing the inevitable..."

"I heard it's a painful process. I'm sure you'll recover..."

"Yes, I'm sure University won't be ENTIRELY painful..."

"MINA!"

"Heh heh heh, C'mon Kurama told me all about the 'after-marriage' thing - but his Youko side is having a hard time dealing with it."

"When?"

"Um, back last year - he sent that letter to me via flying tiny express! C'mon - let's pick a dress for you before we grow too old and fat to fit in them properly"

We met up with Yukina and Botan too. We all had such a laugh! I got kicked out of Maccy-D's because I jumped over the counter and pummelled the zit-faced-filled teenager because he gave a chicken-burger WITH salad! Jeeze, not everyone is on a salad diet y'know...

"What about this dress?" Botan held up a wedding dress what was trimmed with soft lace around the arms and bottom part of the dress.

When she put it on I must admit she looked lovely - with the veil an' all. Actually I got sort of jealous - then I realised that I too was gonna be married too. Just 18 and walking down the Isle.

"If Keiko is going to marry in the summer - when is your wedding taking place?" Yukina inquired, looking at the leaflets the shop provided.

I picked up one of the dresses - looking at it with confusion (I couldn't make heads or tails of what it was supposed to be traditional or trash? It looked tacky to me).

"Well...We kinda decided on the 4th of February"

"That's Ironic...the day before it's Setsubun and the 4th is Risshun**"**

"Yeah Keiko - where everyone starts chanting 'Demons out! Luck in! Tiny's nervous about it"

After all the commotion I picked a cream dress - looked sort of romantic with the little red & white rosed braided into the strapless bust part and some of it dotted on the actual dress and trail.

Then I got a call from Mrs Minamino - SHIT I'VE GOTTA HELP COOK TONIGHT! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Ahem, hello Mrs Minamino?"

"Oh hello Mina, I hope you're still coming over to help cook for Shuichi's home-coming dinner. He should be back from gap-year studying. Oh I can't wait for him to return home!"

"I can't wait either. It would be nice to see him again. I'll come by around 4:45 pm - well that's in about, 20 minutes - I'll show you the dress I brought too! Um...you _aren't crying_? Shiori? Uhhh... I'll see in you in about 10 minutes - take care bye!"

Well I got there on time (my mother & sister are looking after Tiny - last I heard he was chewing on Narumi's TV cable line)

So I've been put on the basics - boiling water (which I managed to scold myself at first but I've got the hang of it!) to make Udon soup! The next was tricky - taking the roasted Duck out of the oven WITHOUT spilling any fat.

"You know Mina you're not that bad at cooking as your mother says - I think you just get nervous when you're trying too hard to please someone. Oh that must be Shuichi. Go and set the table out dear - but try not to do anything complicated ok?"

Well it could be worse - well it did...my mobile phone went.

"Hello?"

"Miiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaa"

God that was creepy! It was as if the person had slime down his throat - but I knew that voice anywhere. It was my derranged father's.

"What in **hell** do _you_ want?" I spat down the phone. I was hoping that some demons had slaughtered him by now...guess that was too much to ask then!

"Hehe, I just wanted to see how my baby-girl was doing? Heard you were still with that putrid bandit -"

"What's that gotta do with you? Don't you **_dare_** think about coming down here father. You promised!"

" I don't know - but I at least want to be there to give you away heh heh"

I was that disturbed I threw my phone in the cooking pot - crap. That cost me 500 Yen too! Agggh! I think I'm gonna cry...

We all sat down for dinner and I was certainly surprised that NONE of them choked on the food (well Kota received the mobile-phone beef-stew); which I was happy for two reasons -

Kurama was here (though he kept playing Footsie with me under the table).

Though the thought of my mutated father turning up at any given time was starting to piss me off. I get first crack at him if he even sets FOOT in my personal space!

( I wish Kota stopped looking at me as if I was a crazy old hag - bleh)

It was getting late but here I was (for the first time) In Kurama's room - on his bed (relax people! I was just laying there in a little world of my own! Slowly nodding off to sleep mind...oh he was studying - his Uni books , not me the books)

"Shuichi? Can I ask you something" I asked half-awake.

Looking slightly confused by my sudden apprehensiveness ( whoot! My big word for the year!) He sat on the bed. His shirt was slightly undone, sleeves rolled up and he had the pencil behind his ear; which in my opinion made him look _really_ hot.

"What's the matter? You're blushing so you've thought of something involving me..."

Dammit stop smirking at me!

"Um...being what you are. Say we grow old together and stuff. What will happen to you when the time comes for me to die? You'll die and become your 'other' self. Will you still -"

"Don't say such things when they haven't happened Mina. We need to focus on the present, getting our grades and then looking for a church or temple."

He laid down and rested one of his arms across my stomach as he pulled me closer into him protectively.

"My family should be watching televison by now...You know, we could -"

"Shuichi your fox ears are sticking out..."

"Dammit! Just a second!"

I tried not to laugh and ruin the moment but he looked cute when he looked at me like that (plush the fox ears were twitching around in anticipation). Then I had a idea...

While he was busy in the bathroom composing himself -I took the liberty of stripping off my black buttoned dress and shoved one of his baggy shirt on. Heh heh.

But when he returned...

Well, you could say that we both bit more than we could chew in more ways than one.

* * *

A/N: Read and review please! I wonder what'll happen next? 


End file.
